Nick and perry gets grounded for killing the offbeats
Transcript: Part 1: Roll Light becomes devastated over the death of the offbeats *(4:00 PM) *see Roll Light at the Kablam residence *Roll: I'm going to meet Henry and June. *(Roll Light rings the door buzzer. Henry and June walk out) *Henry: Hello. You must be the fox-like android from Megaman. *Roll: I'm going to see Betty Anne Bongo and the offbeats perform their songs. *June: Too bad Roll, but Betty Anne Bongo and the offbeats have all died in a deadliest 9/11 sized massacre last night. *Roll: (In Young Simba's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Normal voice) This is bad! I'm going home now! *Henry: Okay then, see you later. *(Roll Light walks away into the night while crying in her game voice from MUGEN) *see Roll Light in her room, lying on her bed crying. Velouria and Female Kana walk in wearing pajamas and barefoot *Velouria: *Roll: *Female Kana: *(Roll Light stops crying and becomes angry) *Roll: *Velouria: You should call Wowser so he can punish Nick and Perry by sending them to the audience. *Roll: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Nick and Perry gets sent to the audience *(Cut to: Wowser in the black screen with flames surrounded) *Wowser: (Does a Megalon roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) NICK AND PERRY! (X5) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! * *Wowser: (In Scary Voice) NICK & PERRY, HOW DARE YOU KILL THE OFFBEATS ALONG WITH 200,000 PEOPLE!!! YOU BOTH KNOW THAT TERRORISM IS AGAINST THE LAW AND YOU TWO CAN FACE JAIL TIME FOR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! THAT'S IT! YOU BOYS ARE GROUNDED (X8) FOR FIVE WHOLE WEEKS! NOW I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BOTH TO THE AUDIENCE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HURT ROLL LIGHT'S FEELINGS! *(Nick and Perry get sent upwards while crying in Mordecai and Rigby's no voices) *to: Nick and Perry in the audience *Nick: *Perry: * * * * * * * * * * Part 3: The Ivory Soap Broadcast News of the massacre *Ivory Soap Broadcast News Woman: Breaking news, 2 dogs named Nick and Perry caused a huge rampage just like Favian Mendoza did to Azura. More than 200,000 people died! and here's Danger Mouse. Danger Mouse, what would you feel about when Nick and Perry killed the offbeats? *Danger Mouse: I feel ashamed of myself! why, it's because they were one of my best friends in the universe! *Ivory Soap Broadcast News Woman: * * * * Part 3 finale: Selkie, Velouria and Female Kana have buttered popcorn and hot chocolate while watching tickling videos by PlayStationActionGuy3700/Roll Light's friends tickle Selkie (Roll Light), Velouria (Sheeta) and Female Kana/Bedtime foot massage for Selkie, Velouria and Female Kana *(7:00 PM) *see Selkie repainting her fingernails and toenails red as she is holding her foot and keeping her toes from wiggling. Selkie then finishes painting her toenails red *Selkie: There, that should take care of it. *(Selkie then closes the red nail polish bottle as her fingernail and toenail polish is dry. Selkie then wiggles her red painted toes while she laughs in her game voice. She then stops wiggling her toes and looks at the full moon through the window while she is feeling a little depressed over the massacre incident as the corners of her eyes watered with Kitsune tears) *Selkie: Bye, Betty Anne Bongo! Thanks for the best playtime ever! I'll miss you so much, I almost don't wanna go home. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia: *This is the first time Roll Light and Sheeta becomes a Kitsune hybrid (Roll) and Part Wolfskin (Sheeta) offscreen. Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends